Temperance español
by Mariapucasara
Summary: ¿Como seria si Temperance Bre. hubiese sido acogida por la familia booth al ser abandonada a lo 15? y ¿Cual seria la impresion de s. Booth y que consecuencias habra en un futuro para ambos?... historia narrada por Booth... DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA
1. Temperance Capitulo I

Hola chicas aca con un nuevo fic, creo que algunas ya lo han leido en el fotolog, pero ahora lo dejo por aca, espero que les agrade

Nota. Estos personajes no son mios pertenecen a FOX, Hart Hanson, Kathy R.

* * *

**Temperance. Capitulo I**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde mi partida de casa, mis estudios fueron la causa más fuerte de esta despedida de mi seño familiar  
Aun mantengo fresco ese recuerdo… recuerdo que me llena de melancolía. Mi madre se empeñaba en que la universidad sería lo mejor para mi… en ese entonces contaba con 19 años, mi padre… un alcohólico, del cual nuca recibí amor, el se pasaba la vida en cantinas, el jamás estaba en casa, siempre tratando de no estar cuando regresaba ya que me propinaba unas golpizas de las cuales no me recuperaba en semanas. Mi vida no era la más agradable o buena que hubiera podido tener; mi hermano Jared era un chico rebelde que no acataba ordenes, con el mi relación no era muy buena… pero en cualquier lugar tan oscuro siempre hay un rayo de luz.  
Para mí ese rayo de luz tenia rostro, tenia cuerpo, tenia nombre… Temperance, ella era la inocencia en su máxima expresión, la chiquilla tenia quince años; ella vivía en casa, había llegado gracias al sistema de adopción, sus padres estaban desaparecidos y su único hermano la había abandonado… estaba sola en el mundo…

Flas back  
Ma. Hijos, les presento a Temperance Brennan, desde ahora vivirá con nosotros  
Ella se ocultaba tras las espaldas de mi madre, no podía distinguirla bien  
Se. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seleey Booth  
Ja. Mamá, no quiero que nadie viva con nosotros  
Se. No seas descortés Jared  
Ja. No eres mi padre… no me des ordenes  
Ma. Chicos tranquilos, asustaran a Temperance…  
Ja. Mejor me voy  
Ma. Temperance, no seas tímida, deja que Seleey te conozca  
La chica asomo su rostro de un costado del cuerpo de mi madre, cuando la mire me quede atónito, su rostro era perfecto, tenia rasgos de una niña risueña, sus ojos poseían un color azul tan intenso como el mar, algunos mechones de su cabello ligeramente ondulado cubrían su rostro… era un contraste perfecto entre el color castaño de su abundante cabellera y la blancura de su piel… era un poco alta, de cuerpo esbelto, usaba un vestido floreado que delimitaba muy bien su cintura y le daba un toque risueño. A pesar de la edad que tenia, parecía toda una mujer… me sorprendió mucho la hermosura jovial de aquella niña… ella estiro la mano, para intercambiar un saludo, me apresure a contestarle su cortesía.  
Te. Soy Temperance… mucho gusto  
Se. Mucho gusto…  
Fin de flas back

Desde ese día ella y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos, pasábamos las horas hablando de mil cosas; incluso en el colegio. Ella apenas estaba en el primer grado de Bachillerato y yo en último… Mi madre se encontraba complacida con Temperance, era inteligente, amable era como la hija que nunca tuvo… mi padre al contrario la ignoraba, aunque nunca la trato mal, sabia que no era de su agrado; a Jared simplemente le daba igual su presencia.  
Siempre me caracterice por ser de los chicos populares del colegio que practican deporte… no es por alardear pero las chicas se morían por salir con migo, pero en ninguna de ellas se parecía en lo mas mínimo a Temperance…  
Todos sabían que ella vivía en mi casa, siempre fue tratada como mi hermana menor, se que ella talvez también pensaba lo mismo… pero yo no  
Yo la miraba talvez de una forma en la que ella jamás se fijaría en mí… pero no podía llegar a decirle mis sentimientos… no se si ella sentía lo mismo. Prefería reservarme el amor que le tenia que perderla para siempre.  
Un año paso desde la llegada de Temperance, mi vida había dado un giro de 360°. El ciclo escolar termino y solo significaba una cosa… tendría que ir a la universidad. La universidad se encontraba al otro lado del país… había logrado mi admisión gracias a mi participación en el equipo de Basquetbol del colegio.  
La sola idea de separarme de Temperance se me hacia insoportable. Hable con mi madre y le dije que no estaba dispuesto a ir a la universidad, ella me respondió diciendo que era una muy buena oportunidad que no debía dejar pasar y que ella estaría orgullosa de mi y no tuve otra opción que jurarle a mi madre que estudiaría, aunque mi corazón no soportara estar alejado de su otra mitad.  
Me decidí contarle a Temperance mi decisión… la verdad no se si le dolería como ami, pero tenia que saberlo

Flas back  
Se. Tempe ven acá  
Se sentó a mi lado y me dedico una de esas joviales sonrisas…  
Te. Dime- Le tomo la mano que se encontraba a un costado de la mía  
Se. Sabes…  
Te. Tomaras la beca… y te iras  
Note como esa sonrisa se desvanecía  
Se. Te prometí que no te abandonaría como tu familia, pero mi madre me ha hecho prometer que sería un hombre de bien… y la universidad es parte del proceso  
Te. No te preocupes, entiendo… nuestra amistad no se acabara por que estemos unos meses… sin podernos ver… ¿verdad?  
Se. No… siempre seremos amigos  
Me dije algo resignado; de repente una lágrima escurría por una de sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas…  
Se. ¿Qué te pasa nena?... te prometí que siempre serás mi mejor amiga  
Te. Pero si en la universidad te olvidas de mí, y si creses te aburrirás de mí a tu regreso… y no quiero perderte (hablo con la inocencia y pureza que la caracterizaba, mientras sus hermoso ojos azules se inundaban de lagrimas)  
Mis oídos escucharon bien no quería perderme, ni yo a ella  
Se. Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, nunca me aburriría de ti… eres la chiquilla mas tierna, e inteligente y sobretodo hermosa que he conocido. Al contrario tu prométeme que no te aburrirás de mi… y que yo serré tu único mejor amigo. Por que si no me pondré algo celoso  
Soltando una pequeña sonrisa… me miro directo a los ojos.

Se acerco a mi lado y me dio un pequeño beso en el mejilla, que me hizo estremecer… el rose de sus labios con mi piel, han sido de las mas maravillosas experiencias en mi vida…  
Te. No seas tontito… tu eres mi único mejor amigo en el mundo…  
Fin de flas back

El día de mi partida llego, mi madre estaba orgullosa de mi decisión, mi madre me juro que cuidaría bien de Temperance eso me tranquilizo mucho. A mi padre simplemente le dio igual; Jared solo me deseo suerte. Mientras que Temperance se mostraba algo nostálgica. Tome mis cosas me despedí de todos, y me dispuse a salir. Me encontraba a unos cuantos metro de mi casa, cuando escuche esa hermosa voz que gritaba mi nombre, cuando me di la vuelta… no pude reaccionar ya que ella se había lanzado directo a mis brazos, lo único que alcance hacer fue tirar mis maletas y cogerla por la cintura, mientras que ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros… nuestras miradas se cruzaron de una manera muy intensa… se acerco y me beso la frente. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, la abrase y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, logre escuchar un susurro muy tenue "te extrañare… mi amor".  
No se si fue mi imaginación… me llamo "mi amor", no estaba seguro y la vedad no quería arruinar aquel momento tan mágico….  
La bese en la frente, le seque las lagrimas y le prometí que nunca la olvidaría… así fue como ella y yo nos despedimos aquella tarde de verano.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero comentarios... muchos si es ke aun no lo habian leido jajaja

me voy BESOS


	2. Temperance Capitulo II

**Temperance (Capitulo2)**

La universidad era otro mundo, las cosas habían cambiado considerablemente, era parte de una fraternidad de chicos, principalmente deportistas, de los cuales era uno de ellos.  
Los meses pasaron, cada fin de semana recibía una llamada de mi niña, hablábamos durante horas, ella me contaba con lujo de detalles sus vivencias de la semana mientras yo escuchaba emocionado cada una de sus palabras…  
Mi tan esperado fin de semana llego, recibiría una llamada de Temperance que me alegraría como tanto lo hacia. Pero esa llamada nunca llego, me preocupe mucho, ella siempre era puntual… ¿tal vez algo le pasaría?, ¿se habrá olvidado de mi?... me hice mil preguntas. Talvez ella tuvo algún imprevisto… que le dificulto llamarme, decidí esperar su llamada para el siguiente fin de semana.  
Esos días se me hedieron eternos, no podía dejar de pensar en mi chica… mis amigos no se cansaban de presentarme a un millón de chicas que solo les atraía por ser popular y de mas prometedores de la universidad.  
El fin de semana llegó… mi chica me llamaría pensé, pero no fue así. Estuve esperando todo el día, pero no me llamo… me sentí traicionado por ella, me había prometido que nunca se olvidaría de mi, pero no fue como lo pensé.  
Tuve la tentación de llamar a casa, y preguntarle a mi madre sobre Temperance, pero talvez sospecharía del amor que le tengo… y ¿Si Temperance no quiere hablar con migo? Que sentido tendría llamarle, me decidí a conformarme solo con su recuerdo.

A pesar de su traición, en mi mente se mantenía vivo el recuerdo de esa pequeña niña risueña que me hace temblar y enamorarme cada vez más de su inocencia.  
Según mis cuentas tenia dos meses desde la última vez en que había habado con ella. Mi humor había cambiado mucho… no tenia ganas de asistir a todas las fiestas que los adolescentes locos hacían cada fin de semana.  
Uno de mis amigos, preocupado por mi ánimo; me presento a su hermana llamada Lucy. Era una chica esbelta, de estatura alta tan alta que podría decir que más que yo; su piel era blanca pero poseía un excelente bronceado; de cabello rubio y sobretodo, muy atractiva  
Ella se convirtió rápidamente en mi mejor amiga, a pesar de ser una chica popular y muy bella; era muy dulce, simpática y cariñosa.  
George su hermano, me propuso durante varias ocasiones que le pidiera a Lucy ser más que un amigo, la verdad siempre que lo pensaba venia a mi mete que recuerdo de Temperance… mas que nada su traición. Debido a ese sentimiento que tenia de resentimiento me decidí a pedirle a Lucy, que se convirtiera en mi novia.

Flas back  
-Lucy, tengo hablar con tigo  
- Dime que pasa cariño- mientras se me acercaba para abrazarme  
- Sabes bien que para mi eres una chica muy hermosa, y mi mejor amiga  
- si…  
- Te quiero pedir que (Justo se me vino a la mente y al corazón, Temperance y su traición)  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Seas mi novia  
- ¡Pensé que nunca lo harías Selee!  
- ¿Cómo me llamaste?...  
- Selee… me gusta como se escucha- (Temperance me llamaba así, no puedo…)  
- No me llames así… dime Seleey  
- Bien, MI AMOR  
Ella se acerco a mi y me besó… nuestro primer besó como novios oficiales…  
Fin de flas back

Desde que Lucy se volvió mi novia, todos hablaban de nuestra relación; decían que éramos la pareja perfecta tal para cual, la chica popular con el deportista más atractivo de la universidad.  
George organizo una fiesta de Halloween, en casa de sus padres ya que no estarían en esas fechas. Esa fiesta seria uno de los cambios más radicales que tuve… ya que por primera vez tuve sexo con Lucy, algo que no estaba en mis planes. Ciertamente yo no era virgen, pero Lucy me hizo entender que ella podría ser la mujer de mi vida… que podría ocupar el lugar que hasta ese momento Temperance tenia en mi corazón.  
Esa noche fue de las más hermosas que había tenido con una mujer, ya que Lucy en verdad me amaba, y me demostró entregándose en cuerpo y alma… quien lo diría yo era el primero en su vida. Al principio no dejaba de pensar en Temperance, pero mi novia Lucy me hizo dejar de pensar aun menos en ella.  
El amor que Lucy me tenía de verdad era grande, yo comenzaba a tomarle amor; me decidí a sacar de mi mente y mi corazón un amor que nunca fue, una ilusión que me hice de algo que jamás podría ser…  
Lucy no se merecía eso, así que me empeñe en amar cada día mas a mi Novia, y para demostrarle que la amaba la invite a pasar las fiestas navideñas con mi familia, ella acepto muy gustosa, tenia ganas de conocer a mis padre…  
En realidad quería llevarla a casa para que Temperance, se diera cuenta que no me había afectado en nada su traición…

* * *

Espero comentarios bonitos, se que el cap. fue corto... pero espero que les guste


	3. Temperance Capitulo III

Hola... muchas gracias por sus comentarios a tods... asi es como nos animan a escribir.

y Bueno ya saben que los personajes no son mios pertenecen a FOX y Hart H.

* * *

**TEMPERANCE III**

El invierno llego, mi noviazgo con Lucy cada día se volvía más formal, ella se volvió una parte muy importante en mi vida, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos me consentía me mimaba y me apoyaba en cualquier dificultad que me surgía en el colegio, la empezaba amar, no tanto como quisiera pero si ocupaba ya un lugar en mi corazón.

Las fechas vacacionales se acercaban, en lo personal no las esperaba muy ansioso como Lucy, ya que ella de verdad deseaba conocer a mis padres. Yo al contrario no me encontraba muy animado por la idea de encontrarme con Temperance, no sabía como reaccionaria al conocer a Lucy, y lo peor era no saber como lo haría yo ante su indiferencia que aun se mantenía presente en ya no tanto en mi corazón, si no en mi mente.

La mañana del 22 de diciembre, nos encontrábamos en la casa de Lucy, donde nos despedíamos de sus padres y su hermano, ya que pasaríamos las fiestas invernales con mi familia. Salimos de la estación de autobuses, a medio día.

Mi hogar se encontraba casi al otro lado del país, así que nuestro viaje se demoro un día y medio… durante nuestra travesía Lucy me preguntaba como era mi familia, le preocupaba mucho la aprobación de mi madre, ella pensaba mucho en la opción de formalizar mas aun nuestra relación… no dudo que pensara que casarse con migo al termino de la universidad.

Llegamos sin ningún contratiempo, Lucy me pidió esperar unos minutos a fuera para prepararse a conocer a mis padres.

Tome a Lucy de la mano y tocamos la puerta, mi madre nos abrió recibiéndome con besos y palabras de amor que solo una madre podría dar a un hijo que después de estar fuera regresa a su hogar.

Se. Mamá te presento a mi novia

Lu. Mucho gusto señora Booth, mi nombre es Lucy

Ma. OH… que linda chica, pero llámame Linnet

Lu. Gracias Linnet…

Ma. Pasen… a tomar asiento, Seleey debes de contarme como te ha ido

Note que en casa solo se encontraba mi madre, no había rastro de Jared, mi padre y menos aun de Temperance

Li. Hijo cuéntame algo de esta preciosa chica

Lu. Yo le responderé, estudio medicina en la misma universidad de Seleey…

Li. ¿medicina?... que buena elección has hecho hijo

Mi madre noto que me encontraba distraído

Li. ¿Buscas algo hijo?

Se. Si…

Li. Seguro estas buscando a Temperance

Lu. ¿Temperance?... ¿Quién es ella?

Se. No… buscaba a Jared

Lu. ¿Quién es ella?

Li. Jared y tu padre han viajado a Alaska para navidad. Tempe es una niña que hemos acogido… nos la ha enviado el estado, es muy hermosa y simpática; muy amiga de Seleey

Lu. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella Seleey?

Se. No lo considere importante… tan solo es una chica que vive aquí, para mi no es relevante hablarte de eso

Para desgracia mía, Temperance recién llegaba a la habitación y supongo que escucho mis palabras

Te. ¿Interrumpo? (se notaba algo distinto en la niña, parecía que el brillo de su inocencia había desaparecido)

Li. Tempe ven acá, mira Seleey esta aquí

Lu. Tú debes ser Temperance, de verdad eres muy hermosa

Lucy tenía mucha razón, a pesar de que algo había cambiado en ella. Su belleza no había desaparecido, para tener 16 años, aún lucia una gran jovialidad en su rostro, usaba un overol de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga; su cabello lo había recogido en una cola de caballo. Parecía una niña… una niña aun muy jovial en su rostro se notaba una frescura tan características de nenas de su edad

Te. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Temperance Brennan ¿y tu, eres?

Li. No seas descortés ven y saluda

Se acerco y le dio la mano a Lucy y beso a mi madre. Al llegar frente a mi, se acerco y me beso la frente…

Te. Pensé que ya no te vería más Selee… (Dijo con una amplia sonrisa)

Se. Mira… Temperance te presento a Lucy, ella es

Lu. Su novia (Al decir esto se acerco a abrazarme)

La sonrisa que hace unos momentos la chiquilla tenía en el rostro se desvaneció

Te. ¿Tu novia?...

Se. Si… Tempe

Li. Pasemos a cenar seguro están hambrientos por el largo viaje

Mi madre me conocía a la perfección, supongo que presentía los sentimientos que tenia hacia Temperance, pero aun no me confrontaba.

Durante la cena, todo permaneció muy callado, Tempe parecía haber cambiado de humor se notaba muy triste.

Se. Tempe, cuéntame como has estado…

Temperance que se encontraba con la mirada directo al plato, contesto con un susurro

Te. No muy bien… como tú

Pensé que Lucy no había notado que Tempe me había llamado Selee, pero me equivoque si lo hizo

Lu. Temperance…. (Mientras le dirigió una mirada desafiante) te suplico que no llames a Seleey… Selee ¿Por qué le molesta me lo ha dicho?

Ella ya había notado la atracción que nos unía

Te. (Levanto la vista y respondió aquellas miradas) El no me lo ha dicho… (Se volteo y me miro sus ojos se notaban algo nublosos) o te molesta, si quieres lo dejare de hacer

Se. No… llámenme como quieran

Me limite a decir eso… si no quedaría en un grave aprieto…

Al terminar mi madre le indico a Lucy dormiría con Tempe, sería una noche muy larga. Temperance no tenía una habitación muy grande, pero muy linda ya que ella la había decorado de acuerdo a sus gustos; en algunas ocasiones me contó que su padre era profesor de ciencia, gusto que heredo ya que ella soñaba con ser una gran científica, su habitación estaba llena de libros, un escritorio donde pasaba la vida estudiando o escribiendo algún ensayo de un tema que me era desconocido.

Antes de retirarme mi madre me pidió que esperara un momento, ya que tenía algo importante que decirme.

Mi madre me cito en el patio trasero-_Gracias por esperarme hijo-_ Dijo con un tono muy serio-_¿Qué tienes que decirme?... te escucho demasiado seria, ¿pasa algo con papa?- _ me frunció en seño y me miro fijamente a los ojos-_ Se trata de Temperance, desde tu partida ella comenzó a tener graves problemas de salud, con en el corazón, estuvo en cama los últimos meses y apenas algunas semanas atrás se ha repuesto mucho… pero aun corre peligro de que su mal regrese- _En ese momento me sentí como el mas grande idiota, pensando que Temperance me había traicionado… yo la traicione, en ese momento entendí por que ella me dijo " pensé que ya no te volvería a ver", pensó que moriría… pero no dejaría que mama se diera cuenta que tanto me afectaba- _¿Por qué me dices eso?- _Me miro a los ojos- _Te conozco muy bien Seleey, se desde hace mucho tiempo que estas enamorado de Temperance, soy tu madre… y las madres sabemos de esto- _Sabía que ella ya lo presentía, pero nunca pensé que me lo diría así… y no tuve el valor de contestarle - _Tu silencio hace que mis sospechas sean ciertas… el medico de Tempe mi hizo saber que ella había nacido con un mal congénito del corazón… pero este no se había hecho presente. Todas las emociones que sufrió al ser abandonada por su familia fueron compensadas cuando te conoció y a tu partida… este mal se hizo presente_

- _¿Ella morirá? _

- _No… si tu lo evitas _

- _¿a que te refieres? _

- _Tu sabes a que me refiero_

- _Ella ¿Me ama?_

- _Exacto, ella te ama… pero tu aun no me has dicho si sientes algo por ella_

- _Madre no te puedo mentir)… ¡La amo! Desde que llego de tu brazo a esta casa, me enamore perdidamente de ella… es la luz de vida pero tan solo es una niña de 16 años (mis ojos y sobre todo mi corazón ya no pudieron aguantar y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas) Se que se escucha tonto… pero solo un instante me vasto para amarla con toda mi alma… pero ella es un niña _

- _Hijo, siento tu sufrimiento… ella es una niña y tu ya eres un hombre _

- _Mamá me muero por decirle que la amo… pedirle perdón por mi estupidez, como pude creer que me traiciono, pensé que me olvido_

- _¿Cómo que te traiciono?_

- _Madre, cuando partí, cada semana recibía una llamada de Temperance y de pronto lo dejo de hacer… pensé que _

- _Te olvido… te equivocas ella cayo enferma…_

- _¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

- _Ella me rogó que no lo hiciera… para no preocuparte_

- _Ella como siempre tan hermosa… oye ¿a que te referías cuando dijiste que yo puedo evitar que muera?_

- _Hijo si deseas que este bien… solo hay dos opciones _

- _¿Cuáles?... estoy dispuesto a todo por ella _

- _Olvídate de ella… se indiferente a su amor, así te olvidara y no sufrirá_

- _¡Nunca podría!.. la, amo con toda mi alma… ¿cual es la otra opción? _

- _Que le digas que la amas, pero tendrás que esperar a que sea mayor de edad_

- _Pero faltan dos años para eso… no podré aguantar_

- _Eso o el olvido _

- _Tienes razón, esperare a que sea mayor de edad_

- _Y que harás con Lucy… no me digas que la amas_

- _No… me gusta pero no la, amo… terminare con ella… _

_

* * *

_

Bueno.... FIRMEN BONITO... y les dejare mas capis.... jajajaja_  
_


	4. Temperance Capitulo IV

Gente Bonita aca les vengo a dejar el fic, espero que les guste y muchisimas gracias por los comentarios

y Bueno ya saben que los personajes no son mios pertenecen a FOX y Hart H.

* * *

**TEMPERANCE IV**

Hace unos instantes una de las mujeres que más amo en la vida, me había hecho algunas confidencias en las cuáles me daba a conocer los sentimientos que su hija adoptiva me profesaba, sabia bien ella que ese sentimiento era reciproco; pero que por un motivo u otro esos sentimientos se encontraban reprimidos en los corazones de dos jóvenes que sentían el fervor del primer amor verdadero.

La noche, según me entere no fue nada fácil para Lucy mi novia ni para el amor de mi vida Temperance, las cosas se habían tornado demasiado incomodas para ambas, tanto fue la molestia de Lucy que prefirió dormir en el sillón de la pequeña habitación de huésped que usualmente se utilizaba como la bodega de triques de toda la familia.

Durante la madrugada las horas se pasaban como los años, no deje de pensar en las confidencias de mi madre en la culpa que asechaba mi alma, culpa que deseaba con todo mi corazón sacar… el simple hecho de pensar en que mi Temperance había sufrido todos esos meses de mi ausencia que agravaron la enfermedad con la que había nacido… la pesadumbre de mi fatal engaño me hacían pensar en que no hallaría el consuelo ni el perdón… ¿Cómo saber si ella me perdonaría? Durante toda la noche hasta las primeras del alba, no deje de planearme esa pregunta que abatía mi corazón. Otra pregunta que atormentaba mi alma, era el hecho de tener... que terminar mi relación con Lucy, como se lo había prometido a mi madre.

A la mañana se torno un clima no muy bueno, el desayuno en casa siempre era servido a las 8:00 AM en punto, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos, me levante con 30 minutos de anticipación, que utilice para vestirme y arreglar mi equipaje.

Baje a la sala donde encontré a Lucy esperándome sentada junto a una de las ventanas, se apresuro a levantarse al verme bajar… se lanzo a mis brazos y dijo entre sollozos- _Seleey tu hermana adoptada se ha portado terrible durante la noche con migo- _Ella me miro esperando un comentario de compasión ante su sufrimiento-_ Algo ¿le habrás hecho?... ella no actúa así al menos que…- _Me lanzo una mirada fulminante- _Seleey crees que soy una tonta… esa niña, te quiere… ¿Por qué crees que se ha portado tan mal con migo?... por que yo soy tu novia- _ no sabía que contestarle… -_Tienes que darme un lugar como tu novia… esta mañana me dejo encerada en el baño- _ mientras la señalaba ya que ella iba entrando en la habitación, trate de buscar su mirada, pero esta me evitaba a toda costa- _Tempe es cierto lo que me ha dicho Lucy- _levanto el rostro… me dedico una pequeña sonrisa en la pude saber que todo era cierto- _Lo siento mucho Lucy…-_ dijo mientras se recogía el cabello con un listón rosa, que hacia cierto juego con la blusa del mismo color, de manga larga que usaba, al igual que los Jens deshilachados y unas botas que parecían de las que se usaban el la constricción… la hacían lucir tan hermosa y el candor de sus mejillas provocaba que estas se tornaran de un rosa que parecía ser sacado de los colores que se difuminaban en el cielo al atardecer cuando el sol después de brindarnos su calor durante todo el día se dispone a descansar para esperar de nuevo el alba.

Lucy se dispuso a reclamarme frente a ella esperando talvez a que la reprendiera-_Tempe corazón… no lo vuelvas hacer, ella es una invitada que pensara de nosotros- _Pero salí antes en su defensa… y sin darme cuanta la llame corazón… -_Lo siento Lucy no volverá a ocurrir… Selee gracias- _dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras salía de la habitación- _Seleey… ¡POR QUE!, esa mocosa me esta hartando- _Nadie la iba a llamar así mientras yo pudiera evitarlo- _¡Nunca la vuelvas a llamar así frente a mi… ¡JAMAS!_

- _¡QUE!... _

- _Escuchaste bien… no la vuelvas a llamar así_

- _Seleey, no puedo creerlo… sabia que aquí había algo pero nunca pensé que hasta ese extremo_

- _¿a que te refieres?..._

- _¿a que me refiero? Todavía lo preguntas _

Para estas alturas nuestra conversación se escuchaba en el resto de la casa, mi madre y Temperance iban llegado a la habitación para descubrir el motivo de nuestra discusión que iba ya subiendo de tono

- _Si, no se que te traes….- _Justo Tempe y mama entraban a la habitación

- _Es por ella (_señalando a Tempe) _yo no soy una tonta _

Note como los colores se le subieron al rostro a Tempe

- _¿ella que?...._

- _Seleey te conozco…es por ella por la cual nunca no me has querido como yo a ti… te he dado toda mi vida, esperando que con el tiempo me amaras como a ¡ella!... _

- _¿Ella que tiene que ver en lo nuestro?_

- _Desde que te conocí… presentí que una mujer ya ocupaba tu corazón, pero me dije: el es un buen hombre con mi amor haré que la olvide… aunque nunca lo expresaste abiertamente… yo siempre supe que había alguien mas que ocupaba tus pensamientos… tu corazón, pensé que nunca la conocería… que ella solo era un fantasma que tenía el deber de desaparecer, para volverme dueña de tus pensamientos… de tu amor. ¡Pero ese fantasma se volvió de carne y hueso… con un nombre, con un rostro….! Y me basto solo un día para descubrir que era ella- _La señalo nuevamente, mientras el llanto corría su maquillaje – _es ella… ella la dueña de todo tu ser, mientras yo…- _Se acerco a Temperance la miro a los ojos y sin mas le dijo en un tono melancólico que provocaba que mi corazón se sintiese culpable por todo el daño que a Lucy había hecho- _Temperance… no sabes como te envidio… el te ama a ti, yo solo fui alguien mas…_

- _Lucy perdóname nunca quise… hacerte daño_

- _Lo se… tu trataste de amarme… lo sentí_

- _Nunca quise que te sintieras así… lo siento- _Me acerque a ella la tome por los hombros y la abrase fuertemente para que ella sintiera que aun la apreciaba como amiga, no como ella hubiese querido.

* * *

Y para terminar aplasten ese botoncito y haganme saber que les parecio, saben bien que las opiniones nos ayudan y animan a escribir...


	5. Temperance Capitulo v

_ Hola _aqui vengo a dejarles la continuacion del FIC y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, muchas gracias

y como ya saben, estos personajes le pertenecen a **FOX** y **Hart H. **

_

* * *

  
_

**TEMPERANCE V**

Mientras la abrazaba sentí como Temperance salía de la habitación; al terminar aquel abrazo de infinita culpa, Lucy me miro a los ojos, aquella mirada me mostraba la ternura de aquel primer amor que había nacido en su corazón… que no pudo ser –_Seleey ve por ella… me marchare ahora mismo- _me dijo con la mas dulce voz de comprensión, que sorpresivamente me había brindado después de todo lo ocurrido, por eso aun la guardo en mis memorias como un bello recuerdo de juventud. Mi madre se encargaría de acompañarla a la estación de autobuses.

En ese instante salí tras ella, la verdad no sabía a donde se había dirigido, la calle estaba llena de nieve, a decir verdad era un día muy frío. Mi corazón latía al mil por hora, no dejaba de pensar en ella sentía que mi búsqueda se hacía eterna… por mas calles que recorría no la encontraba, ya me sentía desesperado no sabía que pensaba ella de mi en ese momento… mil preguntas atormentaron mi mente y corazón.

Camine durante una hora por las calles cercanas; comenzaba a caer la noche y el ambiente se hacía mas frío… y ni rastros de ella, me encontraba tan impotente de no poder hacer nada para calamar su dolor que talvez tenía en ese momento.

De pronto mire a una chica que lloraba en el pórtico de una pequeña casa, me acerque a ella mientras me quitaba la chaqueta para cubrirla, volteo a verme con sus lindos ojos azules que se encontraban nublosos por el llanto -_¿Qué haces aquí?- _me dijo con un tono melancólico y algo molesto –_Vine por ti-_ le dije con un tono suave mientras la cubría bien con la chaqueta y trataba de acomodarme a su lado _–No hace falta puedo cuidarme muy bien sola- _esquivando mis miradas que intentaban demostrarle mi amor _– Bueno… si así piensas mejor me voy, supongo que estas mejor sin mi- _Me levante y mire a mi alrededor tratando de hacerle creer que me iría sin ella -_¡No espera!... no podré regresar sola_

- _Solo con una condición te llevare a casa_

_-¿Cuál?- _Me volví a sentar, le tome las manos que tenia heladas; notando cierto nerviosismo en sus miradas –_Dime ¿Por qué saliste así de casa?- _ Rápidamente agacho la mirada –_Vamos Tempe dime que ocurrió- _Mis manos se comenzaron a cubrir de las mas calidas lagrimas que vienen directo del corazón que brotaban por vergüenza de los sentimientos que a veces no se pueden comprender –_Es que… escuche lo que Lucy dijo de mi y de… ti_

_- y que problema hay en eso_

_- que yo no…- _Sentí en ese momento como un balde del agua mas helada cayo sobre mi, de esa agua que congela hasta el corazón mas ardiente por amor –_es que no me lo esperaba… pero ¿dime si es verdad todo lo que Lucy ha dicho? - _Me miro con ternura-_¿Por qué quieres saberlo? _

_- Por que así…- _Los colores se le subieron al rostro_- ¡NO! que tonta soy- _Rompiendo en llanto nuevamente- _¿Qué pasa mi amor?... no llores…- _me acerque a su rostro que estaba sonrojado por el frío, y le enjugue las pequeñas gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas ruborizadas –_Escucha bien mi amor…- _Levanto el rostro mirándome con sus dulces ojos mar- _Todo lo que escuchaste de boca de Lucy es completamente cierto… Te amo_

_-¿Me amas?.... no juegues- _Dijo ocultando sus miradas de las mías

_-¿Cómo iba a jugar con algo así?… Temperance te amo_- agacho nuevamente la cabeza y en un susurro pronuncio esas palabras que permanecerán muy dentro de mi alma

_- Seleey… te amo_

La tome ligeramente por el rostro, acorte la distancia… hasta que mis labios se rozaban con los suyos –_Selee… por favor… Bésame- _Dijo en un susurro que estremeció mi corazón –_Estas segura… mi amor_

_- mas que segura…- _Mis labios necesitaban ese contacto como los suyos de los míos… esa pequeña distancia se fue acortando hasta que mis labios sintieron por primera vez esa sensación que jamás podré olvidar… el primer beso de amor… de verdadero amor. Todas esas emociones que se encontraban reprimas dentro de mí que había guardado desde que la conocí… desde que esos hermosos ojos azules me miraron por primera vez… esas primeras sonrisas que fueron para mí… aquel primer beso que nunca olvidare.

Pero ese momento no perduraría por siempre. La mire a los ojos con todo el amor que se podría tener a una mujercita como ella, mi frente se encontraba junto a la suya, aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cubrían nuestros rostros

-_Perdóname mi amor… por lo que ha sucedido _

_- No tengo nada de que perdonarte… Seleey mi amor- _en su voz se notaba las repercusiones del llanto -_ Si tienes… perdóname por no interesarme al dejar de recibir tus llamadas… se que estuviste enferma- _Sin querer al igual que ella de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas de arrepentimiento- _No llores Selee la verdad no fue nada-_ Se levanto y se enjugo rápidamente las lagrimas _- De todos modos perdóname… creí que te habías olvidado de mi- _Se acerco y me beso la comisura de los labios_ - Te perdono solo por que te amo… Selee pensé que nunca te guste en lo mas mínimo por que tu eres un muchacho muy apuesto… siempre pensé que te gustaban las chicas maduras y lo confirme cuando llegaste con Lucy a casa…_

_- No digas eso… como no me iba a fijar en ti… eres una hermosa nenita con rostro de ángel, con unos preciosos ojos azules como el intenso mar… desde que te conocí no dejo de soñar con tigo… la jovialidad de tu rostro me hace levantarme cada día… no podría vivir sin ti… yo solo quiero cuidarte, protegerte darte mi corazón. Quiero que siempre seas solo mía, prometo cuidarte de ahora en adelante, ser la familia que nunca has tenido… quiero formar una historia, una vida con tigo… solo si tu quieres_

_- Seleey Booth, entiende de una vez que te amo… se que soy una niña a comparación tuya… pero no puedo evitar amarte como te amo… y si estoy dispuesta a ser todo para ti, quiero una vida juntos quiero estar con tigo toda mi vida…_

_- Ven acá- _Le dije mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos- _Vamos a casa mama debe de estar preocupada_

_-Seleey verdad que nos vamos a querer toda la vida_

_- Si… nos querremos en cualquier vida… por que preferiría morirme antes de perderte_

_- ¿Me amaras aunque crezcas? O ¿Te encuentres con chicas más atractivas que yo?_

_- Para mi tu eres la mas atractiva… no hay mujer mas hermosa que tu…_

_- ¿Cuándo vuelvas a la Universidad no me olvidaras?_

_- Nunca… solo pensare en ti siempre, en cada momento del día… y tú ¿No te olvidaras de este viejito que tanto te ama?_

_- Nunca… jamás olvidare a mi NOVIO_

_- ¡Es cierto que tonto soy!... no te he pedido que seas mi novia…_

_- Claro que no lo has hecho… - _Me acerque a ella y le bese el cabello - _¿Qué no me lo pedirás?- _La cogí por el rostro y la volví a besar…

* * *

El botoncito verde las espera... pasen a comentar, asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo

BESOS


	6. Temperance Capitulo VI

Hola muchisimas gracias por los comentarios... estos nos animan a escribir MUCHO...!!!!!

nota. Este capi es muy interesante, espero que les guste por ke ami me fasino escribirlo

personajes de Hart hanson, kathy reichs y FOX

* * *

**TEMPERANCE VI**

_Temperance Brennan me halagarías ¿Si aceptaras ser mi novia?- _sus ojos brillaban a la luz del fuego de la fogata, en la cuál nos encontrábamos después de una larga noche nevada –_ Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- _Se acerco a mi y me entrelazo los brazos a cuello y en un susurro encantador me dio el si.

Desde esa noche mi vida cambio por completo, tenía una novia a la cual amaba con toda mi alma, ella era la razón que impulsaba mi vida que me daba fuerzas cada mañana para estar de pie.

El plazo de mis vacaciones de invierno sólo era de medio mes; decidí aprovechar al máximo todo ese tiempo para pasarlo con ella, para divertirme de sus ocurrencias de juventud. Mi madre ya se encontraba al tanto de nuestro noviazgo, me preocupaba mucho el hecho de tener que sepárame nuevamente de ella… Mi madre me lo había advertido, que la enfermedad surgía debido a mi ausencia y que mi amor le brindaba alivio para salir adelante.

Los días se fueron tan rápido que sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a un día de mi partida; ella sabía bien que a la mañana siguiente yo regresaría a la escuela, pero el día transcurrió con normalidad, desayunamos juntos, salimos a caminar de la mano por las calles que aun conservaban la frialdad del invierno, me encantaba ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al igual que su nariz debido a lo frío del ambiente.

A un par de cuadras antes de llegar casa, me encontré con un chico que pertenecían a mi clase del bachillerato, era un buen amigo llamado Alex, me acerque con Temperance para saludar- _Hola Seleey… ¿Cuánto tiempo?- _le sonreí y estreche la mano- _veo que has crecido…- _Temperance trato de ocultarse detrás de mi, para pasar desapercibida, pero su esfuerzo fue en balde –_ Mira quien esta aquí la pequeña hermanita de Seleey- _Me apresure a corregir su error- _No, Alex ella no es mi hermana… es mi novia- _el no pudo disimular su asombro- _¡QUE!... yo pensé que el gran Seleey Booth tendría una novia… mas guapa y sexy, una chica de universidad- _ Sentí como si me hubieran clavado una estaca en le corazón, sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo- _Alex, no necesito una chica de esas, que solo salen con tigo por ser el capitán del equipo, yo busco algo mas, busco una niña que sea inteligente, hermosa, tierna y que ame... y estoy seguro que ya le encontré- _el soltó una carcajada- _Que cursi se me ha vuelto, antes solo te gustaban la chicas para tener sexo, ahora resulta que quieres que te amen- _Rápidamente mire a Temperance tenia los ojos lloros- _Vámonos…- _La tome de la mano y nos alejamos de ahí.

El resto del camino, permaneció callada yo no tenía el valor de hablarle de cierta manera todo lo que Alex dijo era verdad, durante mis años de secundaria y los primeros de bachillerato participe como capitán del equipo, tuve relaciones con cualquier chica sexy que se me insinuara, lo único que buscaba en una chica era sexo, pero mi vida cambio completamente cuando la conocí, descubrí el significado del amor verdadero como una persona pude provocar en ti los sentimientos mas puros de amor, que te puede cambiar completamente la vida con una sonrisa, una mirada, un rose.

Por nada del mundo cambiaria a mi Temperance, por cualquier chica que solo quiere sexo con el popular.

Al llegar a casa, mamá se despidió de mí, ya que viajaría esa tarde a Alaska para ir por papá y Jared, Temperance se quedaría una semana con una amiga de mi madre, pasarían por ella en la mañana.

Mi madre se despido de ambos; antes de irse me prometió que cuidaría de Temperance y que nada le pasaría, así si más partió durante la tarde.

El resto de esta, Temperance se encerró en su habitación, y no hablo con migo. Me sentía tan mal que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Alex había dicho.

La noche cayó, sin más remedio me dirigí a mi cama para descansar, más que nada fue para pensar; se me hacía muy larga, el simple hecho de pensar que mi Temperance se encontraba enojada con migo… me clavaba estacas en el corazón.

Eran aproximadamente 1:30 de la madrugada, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se comenzó a abrir, estaba muy oscuro, sentí como entre la alguien entró y se paro a un costado de mi cama… conseguí con esfuerzos por las tinieblas prender la lámpara que se encontraba junto a mi cabecera. Y me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Temperance a mi lado –_ Temperance ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- _ no me contesto, no pude distinguir su rostro, pero si la silueta de su cuerpo el cual usaba una bata de baño- _¿te pasa algo?-_ En un movimiento que no espere, se desabrocho la bata, y esta se deslizo suavemente cayendo al suelo, me quede tan perplejo ya que estaba completamente desnuda, era tan hermosa… el color blanco de su piel era como la nieve del invierno, sus caderas y cintura se encontraban perfectamente definidas; sus senos eran perfectos; parecía como si un ángel hubiese venido para acogerme entre sus alas. Una niña en cuerpo de mujer, era como las primeras flores de la primavera que comienzan a florecer, para dar pasó a una elegante flor que irradia su candor.

En un movimiento que no espere ni predije, ella termino arriba con la cabeza acurrucada en mi pecho-_Seleey… te amo- _palabras que me estremecieron de pies a cabeza, no podía emitir palabra alguna, mi pensamiento comenzaba a dominar a mi corazón que deseaba rotundamente hacer suya a esa mujer; ¿Podría hacer el amor con Temperance? Me dije, pero enseguida las palabras de Alex de cruzaron por mi cabeza ella aun era una niña-_ ¡No!... no puedo- _ ella levanto el rostro, trate de ocultarle mis miradas tenazmente, pero en un segundo se cruzaron… un segundo.

En el que note sus miradas melancólicas originadas por mi rechazo. Si mirarla de nuevo me levante y tome la bata del suelo con la cual la cubrí mientras rompía en llanto –_ ¿Es verdad todo lo que dicho Alex? No soy la clase de chica atractiva que te gusta- _Me acerque para abrazarla pero me rechazo cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama –_No te gusto ¿Verdad?... ni siquiera has querido verme desnuda ¿tanto te desagrado?... _

_- No Temperance… no podría aun eres una niña _

_- ¡Déjame sola!... pensé que en verdad me amabas ¿Por qué hacías el amor con esas chicas y no quieres hacerlo con migo que soy tu novia?... o acaso solo juegas con migo _

_-¡TEMPERANCE!...- _Busque sus brazos entre las mantas y al encontrados le di un jalon para levantarla pero debido a la fuerza ambos caímos al suelo… ella encima de mi -_¿te encuentras bien?- _Le dije mientras la abrazaba- _Si…- _ Se levanto para sentarse a la orilla de la cama, yo me hinque a su lado – _Temperance… no es que no te ame o no te encuentre atractiva. Es que aun eres una niña… simplemente no podría. Ten presente que para mis ojos tú eres la chica más atractiva y con una anatomía espectacular _

_- Entonces ¿Por qué Alex ha dicho que hacías el amor con muchas chicas y no quieres hacerlo con migo?_

_- Por que con esas chicas solo tenía sexo y no las amaba… a ti te amo con toda mi alma y quiero esperar el momento indicado para que hagamos el amor- _posee mi mano sobre una de sus piernas que se encontraba descubierta por la bata –_ No llores mas… me parte el corazón verte así- _tomo mi mano, la comenzó a deslizar desde la rodilla hasta la entrepierna donde se detuvo –_Seleey hazme el amor… antes de que te marches… quiero que tu seas el primero y el único en mi vida - _Volvió a desabrocharse la bata mostrándome ese maravilloso cuerpo, me levante quedando frente a ella - _¿Segura… mi amor? - _En un suspiro me dio el si.

Se recostó sobre la cama mientras me quitaba el boxer con el cuál dormía, poco a poco fui subiendo por el lecho, hasta encontrarme encima de ella, en su pecho podía notarse una respiración agitada, el contacto de nuestros cuerpos fue una gran explosión de sentimientos que provocaban que me excitara el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba ahí con migo.

Mis labios se encontraban ansiosos de conocer cada parte, cada rincón, cada secreto de ese ser maravilloso; mis besos dieron inicio en la comisura de sus labios, cada beso representaba el amor que le tenia y que deseaba que ella sintiera; el contacto de su piel con mis labios era la sensación mas dulce de todo el mundo, no podía evitar el contacto de mis manos con esa piel tal suave y tersa.

Note como se ponía nerviosa cada vez que mi boca descendía lentamente por su busto, los latidos de su corazón subían de ritmo, una de mis manos se deslizo para tomar la suya… así logre que se sintiera segura y protegida ya que yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarla, ya que la tenia ahí tan frágil… tan vulnerable que solo deseaba cuidarla.

Mi otra mano servia como apoyo para no dejar caer todo mi peso, los besos llegaron al primer lugar donde dio un suspiro, sus senos que eran perfectos se encontraban firmes y suaves, una de las partes mas sensibles en una mujer, que aproveche a la perfección aplicando pequeñas succiones, provocando que cada suspiro subiera su intensidad.

Decidí cambiar los besos por succiones que fueron bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus caderas donde me detuve, levante la mirada para cerciorarme que no se encontraba incomoda, pero no fue así… su rostro se encontraba agitado, mantenía su mirada de un color azul intenso, posada sobre mi rostro; volví a mi posición inicial – _Te amo… Tempe- _le dije en un susurro mientras la besaba, sus labios que eran como fresas maduras que al morderlas sueltan ligeramente la pulpa de esa fruta. Mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus costados de su cuerpo, iban delimitando cada una de las curvas que lo conformaban, hasta llegar a sus piernas, las tome por la parte inferior y me acomode en medio de ambas; la primera sensación de este rose fue de los momentos mágicos que nunca olvidare.

Subió sus abrazos y los entrelazo a mi cuello, su frente quedo pegada a la mía –_Estoy lista… mi amor- _en un mormullo de infalible dulzura, comencé a introducirme lentamente provocando que los suspiros se escucharan con cierto dolor, me detuve por temor a estarla dañando y apretando el abrazo en el cual nos encontrábamos me asistió para que continuara, las primeras penetraciones fueron lentas, pero estas fueron subiendo de ritmo, la sensación de placer fue aumentando, al igual de mi deseo por tenerla, deseo que pudimos explotar al máximo. Esta fue la noche más especial en mi vida y la de Temperance, ya que habíamos demostrado nuestro amor con la prueba más importante, que definitivamente nos uniría para toda la vida… por primera vez en toda mi vida y la de ella… hicimos el amor.

* * *

Comenten... muy BONITO


	7. Temperance Capitulo VII

Nuevo capi... gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer GRACIAS...!!!

**Personajes de FOX y Hart Hanson...**

* * *

**TEMPERANCE VII**

El amanecer nos acompaño en ese maravilloso camino que decidimos tomar, ninguno deseaba que terminara, cada palabra, cada pensamiento, cada demostración era amor.

La primera persona que recorre mis pensamientos al recordar la primera vez que me entregue en cuerpo y alma a una mujer es "Temperance"… ella es capaz de llenarme con una sola caricia, un rose… un beso. Los minutos pasaban y ambos sabíamos que pasaría lo inevitable, la hora de la despedida temporal, se aferro a mi pecho con un abrazo mientras las lagrimas botaban de sus ojos- _Seleey… no podré estar sin ti-_ susurraba entre sollozos –_Temperance te amo…- _La cogí entre mis brazos fuertemente- _pero sabes bien que… nos tendremos que separar por un pequeño tiempo- _Me miro a los ojos y paso subvente sus manos por mi rostro, acariciando levemente la comisura de mis labios- _lo se bien… pero no soportare estar sin ti- _entrelazo los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en un pequeño movimiento quedo sobre mi- _Lo harás… y ¿sabes por que?- _beso mi pecho y levanto la mirada-_ ¿Por qué?...-_ la abrase y la subí su rostro hasta el mío – _por que eres una mujercita fuerte, que podrá estar bien si mi por un tiempo- _se dibujo un sonrisa en su rostro la cual desvaneció un poco la tristeza que hasta ese momento la embargaba- _Gracias Seleey… pero tengo miedo- _acaricie su cabello- _¿Por qué tienes miedo mi amor?- _bajo la mirada, y me abrazo tenazmente soltando de nuevo algunas lagrimas- _Que tal si cuando te vallas conoces a otras chicas mejores que yo… y te olvidas de mi-_ sentí el calor de las lagrimas sobre mi pecho, sentía su miedo recorrer su cuerpo que me hizo recordar que había algo especial que uniría nuestras vidas-_Espérame un momento mi amor- _ me levante lentamente de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario, y comencé a buscar eso que era tan espacial para mi y que sería lo mismo para ella-_ Seleey que es lo que buscas… mi amor- _su voz era temblorosa por el llanto- _Ya lo veras mi amor- _Seguí buscando, hasta que encontré esa cajita de madera que guardaba con recelo desde hace unos años, la tome y me volví a meter en la cama con la chica a la cual le daría la prueba mas grande de amor que a ninguna mujer le daría en mi vida- _Tempe en esta cajita he guardado durante años un regalo que me ha dado mi abuela… el día en que se fue de mi lado- _le mostré la caja que era pequeña y tenia gravado un corazón en la parte superior-_Cuando era pequeño viví algún tiempo con mi abuela, ella se volvió como mi madre la amaba mucho… cuando cumplí 15 años ella enfermo, yo la cuide durante todo lo que duro su enfermedad… antes de partir me dio esto, era su aniño de compromiso - _Abrí la caja y le mostré el aniño de compromiso que había dentro, ella me abrazo fuertemente- _me pidió que este añillo se lo diera a la mujer a la que mas amara en el mundo y supiera que pasaría la vida completa con ella… y esa mujer eres tu…- _mis manos temblaban- _¿Te casarías con migo? Temperance Brennan- _ levanto el rostro sus labios se acercaron a los míos rozándolos levemente, ese rose se fue convirtiendo en un beso muy dulce, mis manos recorrían su espalda desnuda mientras las suyas se encontraban firmes sobre mi rostro- _Me casare con tigo… Seleey- _saque ese hermoso anillo y lo coloque en su mano, le quedo perfecto- _Lo que te pido es que nuestra boda esperara… un par de años- _Levanto el rostro algo asustada- _¡por que!... yo me quiero casar lo antes posible- _le acaricie los labios- _Yo también deseo casarme lo antes posible… pero no quiero ser egoísta con tigo- _me fulmino con la mirada, estaba realmente molesta- _¡No serás egoísta!... deseo casarme lo antes posible con tigo- _la tome por las manos- _Te amo Temperance, no quiero que por mi, no estudies y no seas nada en la vida, quiero que te hagas de una profesión… y después de que ambos seamos personas de bien… nos casemos… mientras serás mi prometida- _se quedo callada mientras miraba nuestras manos que se encontraban unidas-_ Prométeme que esperaras, serás esa persona de bien y sobre todo que esa enfermedad no te pondrá mal - _su mirada aun seguía de la misma forma- _Te lo prometo mi amor… lo haré por ti – _Levante su rostro sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, ese azul intenso provocaba que me perdiera en el- _Te amare por siempre eres la mujercita a la cual amare hasta que muera- _la abrase mientras ella recostaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho- _Mi amor quiero que me prometas que cuando te marches… no te olvidaras de mi que siempre me tendrás en tu corazón y en tu mente… por que si te olvidaras de mi yo moriría de amor si no te tengo… si otra mujer llegara a robar ese corazón que me pertenece no podría vivir sin ti… ¡Prométemelo!- _acaricie su cabello- _Lo prometo… no habrá en mi vida ninguna mujer que ame tanto como te amo a ti._

La mañana transcurrió más tranquila de lo antes ocurrido, ambos realizamos nuestras respectivas maletas, la amiga de mi madre no tardaría mucho en pasar por Temperance, desayunamos juntos, ella se notaba alegre, hasta que se escucharon tres golpes a la puerta, señal de que habían llegado por ella -_¡Ahora vamos!- _pude lograr a decir antes de que Tempe rompiera en llanto nuevamente y se aferrara a mi pecho-_En que quedamos… mi amor- _susurrando levente en mi pecho- _Lo se… y lo entiendo pero no puedes juzgarme por estar loca de amor por ti- _Levante su rostro y la besé- _Te amo y eso nada lo cambiara, recuerda que solo será un hasta luego… sabes que volveré para verte y estar con tigo- _La volví a besar, recogimos sus maletas y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde nuevamente me besó y abrió la puerta, la amiga de mamá la esperaba en el auto- _Te amo Seleey Booth… no me olvides que te estaré esperando- _No pudimos besarnos ya que nos miraban, solo me abrazo y beso mi mejilla –_Te amo Temperance- _Subió al auto, y antes de partir me dedico una sonrisa y un adiós… 

Continuara...

* * *

Pues Comenten... lindo y como ya saben los comentarios nos inspiran a escribir aun mas y mejor...!!!

Saludos...!!!


	8. Temperance Capitulo VIII

_ Hola _aqui vengo a dejarles la continuacion del FIC y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, muchas gracias

y como ya saben, estos personajes le pertenecen a **FOX** y **Hart H. **

_

* * *

  
_

**Temperance VIII**

Hace aproximadamente un mes que regrese a la escuela, las primeras semanas lejos de ella fueron demasiado melancólicas ya que no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su mirada, su tierna sonrisa; las ganas de estar nuevamente con ella me inundaban en mis eternas noches de insomnio, en las cuales solo deseaba besarle, decirle cuanto la amaba y hacerle el amor.

George hermano de Lucy me propino una paliza debido a la forma en la que habíamos terminado, este rumor corrió por todo el campo, que las chicas no tardaron que acercarse a mi con la intención de que una de aquellas jovencitas se volviera la nueva novia oficial del chico mas popular de todo el campus. Mis amigos y compañeros creían que yo era el más entupido del mundo por haber cortado con la chica mas popular, y aun mas por no aceptar salir con cientos de chicas que se morían por salir con migo.

Pero ellos no sabían, que la existía una persona en todo este mundo que tenía la capacidad de iluminar mis días con la mas minima sonrisa, y lo mas importante de todo que era la primera y única persona de la cual me he enamorado de verdad. Hay cientos de personas que piensan que el enamorarse de verdad no es exclusivamente del primer amor y que puede volver a suceder; pero en mi caso yo creo que no, cuando conocí a Temperance me dí cuanta que ella sería la única mujer de la cual me pude enamorar en toda mi vida y aun lo sigue siendo.

Es algo que ninguna persona podrá entender, pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto, ya que ambos teníamos un proyecto de vida que estábamos dispuestos a llevar a cabo, para encontrar nuestra felicidad plena.

Después de algunas semanas sin saber el uno del otro, nos pudimos comunicar por teléfono.

_Seeley tienes llamada- _le gritaba el chico que atendía el teléfono- _¿Quién es? No te lo ha dicho- _ se acerco para recibir la llamada_- no, pero al parecer es una chica- _no dudó ni un segundo que no fuese su amor- _¡Temperance! Mi amor- _se apresuro a contestar- _¡Seeley mi amor te extraño mucho!- _Se escuchaba emocionada- _Tempe no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que llegue te extraño como no te puedes dar idea- _cogiendo el teléfono con mucha fuerza debido a la emoción- _Si me doy idea, ya que yo te extraño igual, oye como va todo_

_- No muy bien- _dijo algo preocupado- _¿Por qué? Te ha pasado algo grave- _se notaba angustiada- _Todos se han enterado lo que paso con Lucy… pero eso ya no tiene importancia y sabes ¿Por qué?_

- _¿Por qué? _

_- por que estas tú mi dulce amor_

_- me encantaría tenerte aquí para besarte_

_- lo se… soy irresistible_

_- Claro… _

_- ¿y como va todo por allá?- _se escucho un suspiro por el auricular- _Mamá regreso de Alaska con Jared y tu padre… y como de costumbre aquí son peleas_

_- ¿Papá le pego nuevamente a mamá o a Jared?... acaso fue a ti, por que si es así lo mato _

_- No Seeley… a mamá ni a Jared les ha hecho nada y a mi ni se me acerca_

_- Si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme _

_- lo are te lo prometo… me tengo que ir mañana tengo una prueba de Matemáticas muy importante y no querrás que arruine mi promedio perfecto… verdad amor_

_- Tempe mi amor si tu eres la mejor…._

_- lo se_

_- Bueno y cuando volveré a escuchar esa hermosa voz que me hace soñar_

_- Mi amor te llamare el fin de semana… ¡te llamare todos los fines de semana!_

_- Te amo… mi niña, esperare tu llamada _

_- Te amo, nunca lo olvides… _

Habíamos retomado la costumbre de llamarnos durante los fines de semana, como al principio me divertía escuchando todas las ocurrencias de mi novia, a veces hablaba con palabras que no entendía… pero el simple hecho de escucharla me alegraba y me distraía de la soledad que a veces experimentaba.

* * *

El botoncito verde las espera... pasen a comentar, asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo

BESOS


	9. Temperance Capitulo IX

Hola muchisimas gracias por los comentarios... estos nos animan a escribir MUCHO...!!!!! Otro por ke el otro estubo corto

nota. Este capi es muy interesante, espero que les guste por ke ami me fasino escribirlo

personajes de Hart hanson, kathy reichs y FOX

* * *

**Temperance IX**

Recuerdo perfectamente el día, en que mi vida cambio, todos mis sueños y esperanzas se desvanecieron como agua. Todos los planes que había construido junto con ella una vida, juntos; se desvaneció tan rápido que no pude darme cuenta cuando esa felicidad se termino y todo en mi vida se volvió gris y sin sentido.

Esa mañana, esperaba ansioso su llamada, me encantaba imaginar la forma en la que vestía, el color de sus mejillas, el sabor de sus labios al besarla.

Esperé una hora, dos horas, tres horas… y su llamada nunca llegó. Esta vez no dejaría pasar las cosas como antes lo había hecho, tome el teléfono y llame a casa, mi madre me contesto su en su voz notaba un poco de nerviosismo –_Hola…-_ escuche la voz de mamá algo nerviosa- _¡hola! Mamá como estas- _dije entusiasmado por no haber hablado con ella en mucho tiempo –_ Seeley hijo… - _sentí como su voz cambió – _Mamá puedo hablar con Temperance, estoy muy preocupado por ella- _ mi madre no pudo evitar que se le escapar un sollozo- _¡Que pasa con Temperance!...- _no pude ponerme nervioso, en ese momento miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza –_Hijo cálmate, ella me pidió que no te avisara para no preocuparte- _Ella no pude haberme hecho eso nuevamente, fue lo primero que pensé _–Que paso… dime ya que pasó- _No pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas- _Ella… se puso nuevamente mal del corazón, ahora esta internada… un poco grave- _cuando mi madre termino de pronunciar esas palabras no dude ni un segundo en colgar el teléfono y tomar el primer autobús a mi hogar.

Todo el camino fue un infierno para mí, ella me prometió que estaría bien, no es que la culpara de algo, es simplemente que me sentía fatal por no haber estado con ella cuando mas me necesitaba, y por que probablemente yo fuera nuevamente la causa de su mal.

Aproximadamente tarde de tres a cuatro horas en estar en el hospital que mi madre me indico, no sabía a que me enfrentaría, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, cuando cruce el lumbral de urgencias y mire a mi madre en la sala de espera con Jared.

_¿Donde esta ella?- _Me acerque desesperado hasta mi madre- _hijo cálmate- _ no pude evitar mirarla con desesperación, como quería que me calmara cunado el amor de mi vida estaba entre la vida y la muerte-_La están preparando para la operación…- _¿Operación?, debía verla a como de lugar- _¿En que cuarto esta?... vamos dime- _Jared me miro un poco temeroso ya que no me había visto de tal forma desde la muerte de la abuela- _En la habitación 72 en el segundo piso- _dijo Jared, mientras me miraba correr por el pasillo.

Mientras buscaba su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en los maravillosos momentos que pude vivir a su lado, las tardes enteras en las que nos reíamos de los chistes que no sabia contar, la primera y la única vez que hicimos el amor; el aroma de su piel lo mantenía muy grabado al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo desde el mas mínimo detalle, cada mechón de su cabello que cubría su rostro, el color azul intenso de sus ojos… todo me recordaba a ella y la única idea de perderla… me mataba, no podía imaginar un futuro sin ella sin su madurez inocente, no podría seguir viviendo sin ella.

Llegue a la puerta con el numero 72, no dude ni un segundo en abrir la puerta… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando la encontré ahí acostada con millones de cables y tubos que recorrían su cuerpo.

El sonido de las maquinas me aturdía mas de lo que ya estaba, me acerque a un lado de la cama y me derrumbe al ver como su rostro que siempre me había mostrado la hermosura y jovialidad de su juventud… había desaparecido de tal forma que todos los colores de sus mejillas se habían desvanecido.

No pude evitar besarle la frente, acto que provoco que se despertara… me miro dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa- _Mi a-m-o-r… - _me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano- _shhhhh no hables… te pondrás bien, recuerda que estas comprometida con un chico que te ama y que si le fuera posible daría su propia vida por que tu estuvieses bien, un chico que se desmoronaría si algo te sucediera- _Mientras hablaba sentí como mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y caían sobre las manos de Temperance –_No llores Seleey, te prometo que saldré de esta… por ti para casarnos- _Me levante y me aproxime hasta su rostro y le retire por un momento la mascarilla de oxigeno, mis labios tocaron levemente los suyos solo deseaba besarla pero me contuve ya que ella no se encontraba muy bien.

Pero sus labios me hicieron regresar cuando tenía la intención de separarme, ese pequeño beso se volvió en un gran beso lleno de amor que ambos necesitábamos y que nuestros cuerpos exigían, me separe lentamente y le volví a colocar la mascarilla.

En ese momento entro la enfermera –_Joven… me tengo que llevar a la paciente, esta a punto de entrar al quirófano- _Le tome la mano y me acerque a su oído y le dije en un susurro –_Te amo, te estaré esperando afuera cuando salgas… tienes que estar bien por que te juro que en cuanto te recuperes nos casaremos… te lo juro- _la enfermera se acerco y me tomo por el hombro- _Lo siento pero debe se salir… ella estará bien- _No tuve mas remedio que salir de la habitación, espere afuera hasta que instantes después salieron con ella directo a la sala de operación.

Me dirigí nuevamente a urgencias para hablar con mi madre, pude observarla platicando con un hombre de edad avanzada, me acerque para saber la identidad del hombre que por su aspecto parecía que era de una clase social bien acomodada –_Madre… acaba de entrar al quirófano- _el hombre rápidamente me miro- _¿Este muchacho es…? – _Mi madre me tomo de hombro- _Seleey… el es…- _El hombre me tomo de la mano para estrecharla contra la suya- _Soy John Leeds, abuelo de Temperance, te quiero agradecer por todo lo que tu madre y tu han hecho por mi nieta- _¿Su abuelo? –_No hay de que señor, le quiero decir que amo a su nieta y por ella soy capaz de todo- _el hombre me miro fijamente- _Que bien que dices eso, por que… cuando Temperance salga del hospital… vendrá con migo a California- _Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mi, se llevaría lejos al amor de mi vida- _¡COMO!... no pude ella y yo… no pude alejarme de ella… - _Me desespere tanto que ya no pude contenerme y me puse a llorar-_ Tranquilo hijo, es por el bien de ella- _Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba- _Si chico, es por su bien, ella y su hermano es la única familia que me queda… soy rico y ella merece lo mejor y eso se lo puedo dar, un mejor tratamiento para su enfermedad… educación de calidad... – _me acerque al hombre y lo mire con los ojos llorosos- _Señor amo con mi vida a Temperance y ella se que también siente lo mismo… no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro... – _El hombre me guiño el ojo- _Chico si no me equivoco hace unos instantes acabas de decir que harías todo por ella… o me equivoco- _Agache la mirada- _Si… lo he dicho- _me tomo de los hombros- _Entonces… ¿puedes hacer esto por ella?... _

* * *

Comenten... muy BONITO


	10. Temperance Capitulo X

_ Hola _aqui vengo a dejarles la continuacion del FIC y quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, muchas gracias

y como ya saben, estos personajes le pertenecen a **FOX** y **Hart H. **

_

* * *

_**TEMPERANCE X**

_Entonces… ¿puedes hacer esto por ella?...- _Separarme de Temperance era una idea inconcebible para mi, ya que ambos habíamos formado un plan de vida… en la cual ninguno dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separara. Pero ninguno contaba que su abuelo, talvez su única familia, tenia la autoridad para alejarnos; y yo no podría mostrarme egoísta, talvez ella estaría mejor con su abuelo recibiría mejor atención medica por lo de su corazón y sobre todo cumpliría sus sueños de ser una gran científica, que no podría cumplir a mi lado…- _Que me dices… Seleey- _No puedo ser egoísta, es por su bien; no puedo ser egoísta, es por su bien;no puedo ser egoísta, es por su bien; no puedo ser egoísta, es por su bien… trate de repetirme en la mente, lo estoy haciendo por ella, aunque mi corazón se desgarre por dentro no puedo hacerle esto… ella merece lo mejor… solo lo mejor –_ ¡LO HARE!- _Me destroce al decir estas palabras, que mi única reacción fue caer al suelo mientras trataba de ya no llorar mas, pero fue imposible, sentí como mi rostro se lleno de lagrimas, las personas que pasaban a mi lado me miraban como teniendo lastima de aquel pobre chico que lloraba en el piso del hospital.

_Chico… gracias por pensar en ella- _Me levante, seque mis lágrimas- _Tenga presente que ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y que no podré dejar de verla… y si es posible pediré un cambio en la universidad para trasferirme cerca de California- _Su abuelo torció levemente la boca y me tomo del hombro- _Esta es la parte del asunto que deseaba tocar con tigo… me gustaría que el separarte de mi nieta fuera definitivo, ya que en realidad no estoy muy seguro de la reacción que tenga- _Me gire rápidamente mirándolo furiosamente- _No señor, no me pida que me separe de Temperance_

- _tranquilo muchacho… si dices estar muy seguro que ella te ama tanto como me cuentas, ella no querrá irse. Solo te pido que _

- _¡Que le rompa el corazón!..._

- _No se escucha muy bien. Pero si… quiero que le digas que no la quieres mas, para que ella acepte mudarse a California con migo _

- _Pero… la amo, no puedo hacer eso_

- _Si puedes y lo Haras... ¿sabes por que?; por que deseas lo mejor para ella, y lo mejor esta con migo_- Su abuelo tenia razón… ella no aceptaría irse con el por el amor que me tenia y la única forma era destrozarle el corazón al mismo tiempo que el mío y se que aunque me doliera y nunca pudiera superarle era lo mejor para ella –_Lo haré por ella… se que yo no podré darle lo que usted, lo haré por su bien y por que la amo con todo mi corazón que mi alma se destrozaría si ella no cumpliese sus sueños o esta maldita enfermedad la consumiera_

- _Gracias muchacho… te lo agradezco, y se que algún día Temperance también te lo agradecerá…_

Después de hablar con su abuelo, me senté afuera para esperar que saliera bien de la operación, no dejaba de pensar en el día en que llego a mi vida con su precioso vestido floreado y como olvidarme de los mechones que cubrían su rostro y la timidez que la caracterizaba… no pude evitar sonreír al recordar su hermoso rostro lleno de juventud, tan solo es un niña, una niña que me cautivo con su sonrisa, su forma de pensar… pero ahora tenia el deber por su bien de romperle el corazón.

Tres semanas después. Temperance se encontraba lista para abandonar el hospital, durante ese tiempo no tuve el valor de ir a verla… mi madre me contaba que ella se moría por verme al igual que yo, pero tenia que cumplir lo que su abuelo me encomendó y ese día había llegado. Me arme de valor y me dirigí puntual a su cuarto que aun era el 72, antes de entrar respire profundo y me dije que no la besaría y que todo lo trataría de hacer rápido y no tan duro para que no me odiara tanto de lo que me odiaría.

Toque la puerta y me abrió John su abuelo –_Seleey… pasa- _Me tomo por el hombro y me susurro antes de entrar- _Confío en ti chico ella aun no sabe nada- _Con un ademán le asegure que así lo haría.

Cuando me halle dentro pude verla sentada en su cama, y al notar mi presencia me miro y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa –_Tempe mi amor me voy un momento para que hables con el chico_

- _Espera abuelo te presento a mí…_

- _Se quien es hija, me voy vuelvo al rato- _Su abuelo salio dejándome con ella- _Y… ¿Cómo estas?_

- _Físicamente muy bien… pero muy triste, por que mi novio me aseguro que estaría con migo cuando saliera de esa operación y la verdad el hombre nunca llego y me gustaría saber por que me defraudo… de ahí en fuera estoy bien_

- _Temperance yo…_

- _Lo siento Seleey es que estaba muy triste por que no estabas aquí… ven acá- _No pude evitar abrazarla mi cuerpo la necesitaba cerca, la tome por el cuello y la bese, beso que se torno un poco apasionado por la emoción del momento 

- _Esto es mas de lo que esperaba- _Me sonrío y me guiño el ojo dulcemente- _Temperance tengo que hablar con tigo de algo muy importante_

- _Lo se quieres hablar de la boda que me prometiste, crees que lo olvide… no- _Me sonrío mientras me apretaba la mano- _No abra ninguna boda- _ Suspire mientras mi voz cambiaba de tono con un poco de brusquedad- _OH… tal vez deberíamos esperar…_

- _No… me refiero a eso, no vine a verte por que estuve meditando bien las cosas y me di cuenta que tu no eres la chica que estoy buscando- _En ese momento se formo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, sentí como algo me desgarro por dentro- _¡Seleey ya! No te hagas el chistosito_

- _No es ningún chiste- _Pude notar como en segundos esa alegría se desvaneció, no podía creer lo que escuchaba -_¿Qué?... tú me amas y yo a ti... o acaso es que nunca me amaste y solo jugaste con migo- _Me gritaba mientras no paraba de llorar- _Lo siento Temperance pero eres muy chica para mi… _

- _Hay otra chica verdad_

- _Regrese con Lucy, hablamos y creo que no debí dejarla ir así por…_

- _¡por mi!... sabia que en el fondo esto no duraría, como siempre se hartan de mi y me abandonan mis padres, mi único hermano y ahora la persona que me juro amor eterno también me abandona… ahora estoy completamente sola_

- _Me tengo que ir… que seas feliz- _Me miro con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, mi corazón se partía… no puedo hacerle esto me dije… no puedo

- _Como quieres que sea Feliz…si mi felicidad eres tu…- _Me gritaba con todas su fuerzas mientras no paraba de llorar

* * *

El botoncito verde las espera... pasen a comentar, asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo

BESOS


	11. Temperance Capitulo XI

Hola pues se que no he actualizado con frecuencia, aqui les dejo el capitulo 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de FOX, Hart H. y Kathy Reichs

_

* * *

_

**Temperance XI**

No puedo hacerle esto… ¡NO PUEDO! Me dije mientras escuchaba como el amor de mi vida se destrozaba por dentro- _¡No puedo hacerte esto!... NO PUEDO- _Le grite mientras corría a besarla, beso que fue tan intenso, lleno de rabia, coraje y de decepción- _¡QUE! No puedes hacerme- _Dijo sollozando, mientras su cabeza se recostaba en mis hombros- _No puedo decirte que no te amo, por que eres lo mas importante que tengo en el mundo… eres todo para mi..- _alzo su mirada, y pudo notar como lloraba por mi estupidez- _¿Por qué?... por que lo hiciste- _Bese su cabello mientras la abrazaba- _Tu abuelo me lo pidió… quiere llevarte a California con el… romperte el corazón te haría irte con el… PERDONAME te AMO…- _entrelazo sus abrazos a mi cuello, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y me miro sonriendo- _Gracias por hacer esto por mi… pero te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y no me gustaría perderte- _mis labios se fueron acercando mas hasta que nuevamente se unieron en un hermoso beso- _Tempe… fuguémonos, vámonos de aquí y hagamos nuestra vida juntos- _Me sonrío y me tomo de la mano- _Adelante… nuestra felicidad lo vale…_

**_(Nota. ¿Lindo verdad?... quería darles una peque probadita de algo que no sucederá en el fanfic ahora aquí esta la continuación verdadera) _**

Me di la vuelta, tratando de no mirar atrás… no podía soportar la idea de mirarla sufrir, justo al ir girando la perilla de la puerta pude sentir sus manos sobre mi chaqueta, haciendo que me diera la vuelta y me topara frente a frente con su rostro lloroso, sin predecirlo sus labios se acercaron a los míos y no pudiendo retroceder la bese… la bese… la bese; nuestro ultimo beso, el ultimo beso de verdadero amor… mis labios besaban devorarla como nunca, como si quisiese que una parte de ella se quedara con migo. Mis manos recorrían su espalda, deseaba sentirla lo mas cerca posible de ella, mi mente me pedía soltarla e irme de ahí, pero mi corazón me exigía hacerla mía…

Pero mi cabeza me jugo sucio, recordé el motivo que me tenia ahí y ese era romperle el corazón y definitivamente besarla no me ayudaría… así que no tuve otra opción que separarme de ella por la fuerza, la tome por los brazos y la empuje sobre la cama, ella me miro asustada, su rostro se había tornado demasiado pálido- _Disculpa… pero no querías soltarme- _Sus hermosos ojos azules habían perdido aquel brillo que había en ellos, mi mente comenzó a disparar recuerdos de todo que poco pero maravilloso que habidos vivido, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… todo paso tan rápido, que no podía evitar reclamarle a la vida por que nos había hecho esto… por que todos esos sueños que teníamos… por que el destino era tan cruel- _NO… por favor no te vallas, no me dejes… prometo madurar ser una mujer.. ¡SERE UNA MUJER POR TI! No me dejes… ¡NO!- _nuevamente soltaba en llanto, era un estupido me había prometido no besarla … mi corazón se moría por dentro tenia unas ganas inmensas de decirle la verdad, que la amaba; que todo era mentira, que no quise asustarla, que mi vida no valía nada sin ella, que la vida nos había jugado mal y que todo era por su bien… sin embargo tenia que cumplir lo que su abuelo me había pedido, sabia que ella no se resignaría tan fácilmente - _¡Dime que este beso que nos dimos no significo nada?... que no sentiste mi amor, que no sentiste como te necesitaba, que no sentiste que me aferraba a ti.. ¡DIME QUE NO ME AMAS!... – _Ya no podía aguantar esta situaron mi corazón me estaba dominando, y no podía fallarle, aunque la amara, deseaba lo mejor para ella y eso no era con migo… su abuelo le daría todo lo que necesitara. Yo no podía fallarle… todo era por su bien. Me dije ella es fuerte, lo superara y será lo mejor…- _¡Ya niña tonta!... entiende ya ¡No te amo!... nunca te ame, debiste creerle a Alex el no mentía… solo quería sexo- _Esas palabras han sido las mas… estupidas que he podido pronunciar en toda mi vida y las que mas me han dolido, aun pienso en eso y me duele el corazón - _Y sexo fue lo que me diste… Lucy es diferente ella es una mujer- _Todas esas mentiras… Lucy me odiaba y ella terminaría… haciendo lo mismo,en un instante después de mis palabras ella tomo un pañuelo, se seco las lagrimas respiro profundo y me miro a los ojos- _Bien… eso era lo que querías de mi sexo… pues bien espero que lo hallas disfrutado ¿Sabes una cosa?- _me miro fijamente- _Gracias por esta lección, nunca olvidare que no tienes nada en esta vida… no puedes confiar en nadie si hasta tu familia te abandona… que me esperaba de ti un estupido que solo quería sexo, pues bien gracias ¡POR EL SEXO!- _me miro con odio, mirada que nunca podré borrar de mi cabeza, tome mi chaqueta me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir le dije aun con un tono sarcástico y arrogante- _De nada lo disfrute mucho… no sabes cuanto- _Salí cerrando la puerta de golpe…

* * *

El botoncito verde las espera... pasen a comentar, asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo

BESOS


	12. Temperance Capitulo XII y XIII

hola me atrase demaciado lo se... la escuela mantiene a todos ocupados pero bueno ya casi estoy fuera y bueno ya regresar a mis pendientes.. como actualizar mas segudo el fic.. por hoy les dejo 2 capitulos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de FOX, Hart H. y Kathy Reichs

_

* * *

_

**Temperance XII**

Doce años habían pasado, doce largos años, en los cuales mi vida no siguió el curso que yo esperaba seguir; doce años en los cuales personas a las que mas amaba se fueron.

Doce años en los que pude conocer más de la vida, y no exactamente de experiencias agradables.

El capitulo mas doloroso de mi vida fue la perdida de ese ser al que tanto amaba; mi madre; ella murió en el verano del año en el cual abandone la universidad. Ella decía que debía de estudiar para no terminar como mi padre y para poder ayudarle a Jared, ser su apoyo y estar con el en tiempos difíciles. Ahora es cuando me arrepiento de no haberle prestado atención ni de haber seguido esos consejos que ahora se lo buenos que eran. Pero en ese entonces eran tiempos muy difíciles para mí, si mas lo recuerdo ese mismo año abandone a la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida y que esperaba de mí lo mejor y a la cual no pude evitar hacerle sufrí. Se que ahora no vale la pena lamentarse y que mi madre este donde este sabe que hice lo mejor que pude para llevar mi vida… vida que pudo haberse tornado mas fácil pero por mis imprudencias y errores no fueron así.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que mi padre nos abandono, el pobre no pudo soportar la muerte de mamá; a pesar de todos aquellos maltratos en el fondo la amaba y lo demostraba bebiendo… y cuando se perdía en el alcohol siempre terminaba llorando y pronunciando el nombre de mi madre.

Mi abuelo estuvo ahí para mi y Jared cuando papá se fue. El se convirtió en la única familia que teníamos, el se convirtió en nuestro padre.

Después de eso perdí mi beca en la universidad y me fue imposible pagarla, no se me hacia justo que mi abuelo pagara todo; no tuve otro remedio que comenzar a trabajar.

Jared se convirtió en un chico más rebelde, tanto que decidió unirse a la marina a su corta edad, la verdad no tuve otra opción ya que era eso o convertirse en un bueno para nada, prefería que mi hermano estudiase en la marina y llegase a ser un hombre de bien.

Por mi parte, la única forma que encontré para seguir adelante fue enlistarme en el ejercito donde fui muy bien recibido ya que poseía habilidades para el tiro y eso me abrió las puertas, recibí un gran entrenamiento y rápidamente me convertí en uno de los mejores francotiradores del país; y sin pensarlo mas me enviaron a la guerra.

Mi participación en la guerra, es uno de los peores tormentos de mi vida ya que no puedo cerrar los ojos y no dejar de ver el rostro de todas aquellas personas que murieron por un disparo de mi arma.

No puedo dejar de ver a todos aquellos compañeros y amigos que se fueron, no puedo cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentirme culpable.

Después de un tiempo regrese a mi hogar. Afortunadamente encontré empleo como Agente del FBI, ahí fue cuando sentí que mi vida comenzó a mejorar en todos los aspectos. Debido a mi experiencia en el ejército mi desempeño era considerado por mis superiores como excelente. Mi vida personal se torno muy bien ya que conocí a la madre de mi hijo. Rebeca una mujer excepcional; sin duda alguna ella era ese tipo de mujer que me volvía loco. Comenzamos a salir y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo que yo… o tal vez no con tanta intensidad.

Y después de un tiempo ella quedo embarradaza, una de las personas que mas amaría en vida se comenzaba a formar dentro del vientre de la mujer que amaba.

Y no dude mi un minuto en pensar formar una familia; pero Rebeca no se sentía preparada para eso ya que casarse no estaba dentro de sus planes o al menos eso me dijo cuando le propuse matrimonio

No sabía bien que pensar, ella tendría un hijo mío y yo no estaría con ella ni podría vivir todos aquellos momentos de su embarazo, no podría ver su pancita crecer a cada mes, ni las primeras pataditas ni el latir de su corazón.

Los nueve meses pasaron y la más grande de mis alegrías llego a este mundo mi pequeño Parker. El se convirtió en el eje mas importante en mi vida, era lo que le daba el sentido a todo lo que hacia… ya que todo era por el.

El tiempo pasó y me termine separando por completo de Rebeca ya que ella se enamoro de alguien más y quedamos como amigos. Ella me dejaba ver a Parker cuando quisiese así que siempre me daba mis escapadas para poder disfrutar de mi hijo.

Después de Rebeca pensé que no podría salir con nadie más, pero no fue así. Las chicas guapas nunca faltaron en mi vida, tenia novias a montones, pero a ninguna de ella amaba de verdad, tenia perfectamente claro que después de dos decepciones amorosas tan grandes no podría volver a amar a una mujer.

**Temperance XIII**

Aquella mañana llegue a mi oficina en el FBI, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a llenar todo el papeleo de algunos casos que tenia pendientes. En los últimos meses no había ninguna novedad y debido a eso mi trabajo se notaba disminuido así que el papeleo me mantenía ocupado.

Entre todo aquel trabaja me daba tiempo de pensar lo que era mi vida, en mi hijo, en todas aquellas personas que amaba y que por azar del destino se habían marchado de mi vida; en esa oleada de recuerdos apareció un nombre que me hizo revolver aquella caja de recuerdos de mi vida… TEMPERANCE. Había dejado de pensar en ella, para evitar el dolor que me causaba no saber que había sido de su vida, de no saber como mi vida hubiese cambiado si ella siguiera a mi lado; lo que pensaba era que talvez ya estaba casada, tenia hijos, tenia ya una vida definida y en la cual yo no formaba ni parte de sus pensamientos. Siempre tuve la tentacion de inventigar para saber que había sido de ella... pero nunca me atrevi...

Pero por extraño que parezca a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros aun guardaba un lugar en mi corazón para ella… mi primer amor. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que le pedí que se casase con migo; sus ojitos brillaron de una forma que no podré olvidar… el amor que en ese entonces le tenia era tan grande que le di el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela… a decir verdad no se ni que fue de el… pero de algo aun estaba seguro Temperance había sido la única mujer que pude amar de verdad…

Katia la secretaria me saco de mis pensamientos mientras note como se asomaba por la puerta- _Pasa Katia- _ La chica se acerco- _Agente Booth, el Director Cullen le espera en su oficina, es urgente- _Me pregunte que sería eso tan importante- _Gracias Katia, ya voy- _Tome mi saco y me dirigí a su oficina, no pude imaginarme que sería aquello tan importante que tenia que decirme; cuando me encontré parado frente a su puerta toque- _Pase- _Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta- _Director Cullen, ¿Deseaba verme?- _Mientras abría la puerta ya me acercaba- _Si agente Booth, tome asiento- _Me senté frente a su escritorio donde habían dos sillas- _Si… dígame señor- _El hombre frente a mi levanto un folder que tenia en su escritorio y lo comenzó a hojear mientras hablaba- _Agente Booth… tenemos muy presente que usted es de los mejores agentes que tenemos la suerte de tener, así que le notifico que desde mañana mismo comenzara a trabajar con la colaboración del instituto Jeffersonian. Ellos nos estarán apoyando en los casos de asesinatos con su equipo científico y la colaboración de su personal- _No puede ser… fue lo primero que pensé, algunos de mis compañeros también habían sido destinados a ese puesto, pero al poco tiempo habían renunciado… comentaban que los científicos son personas insoportables y muy pesadas- _Muchas gracias señor- _Esperaba que pudiera aguantar esa difícil tarea- _Me alegra mucho que aceptara y por favor me encantaría que pudiera conocer a su nueva compañera que esta apunto de llegar la Dr. … - _En ese momento sonó la contestadota- _Director Cullen una señorita desea verle- _ ¿Compañera? Nunca me dijo que una científica seria mi compañera; seguro era una señora con bata blanca que usa anteojos y habla extraño- _Hágala pasar- _ Me encontraba de espaldas contra la puerta, y pude escuchar como esta se abrió y decidí no voltear hasta que esta se acercase tanto para poder ver su rostro.

_- Bienvenida Dra. …- _Se apresuro a contestar un voz femenina_- Dra. Temperance Brennan- _Temperance Brennan… no podía ser ella, sentí como mi presión descendió tan rápidamente como el color de mi rostro, el miedo me invadió tanto que sentí por un momento que todo había sido parte de un sueño o de mi imaginación… eso me dije fue tan solo mi imaginación- _Buen día Dra. Brennan- _ no era un sueño, verdaderamente Temperance estaba ahí… como sería ella después de tanto tiempo, doce años habían pasado desde la última vez, no pude aguantar más y gire mi cabeza rápidamente- _Dra. Brennan le presento a su nuevo compañero el Agente especial Seeley Booth- _ Era ella… mi Temperance- _Un gusto Agente- _ Me miro a los ojos pero algo había cambiado en su mirada, ya no era la misma, ni siquiera se sorprendió, ni enojo, ni hizo ningún gesto que mostrara molestia alguna… fue como si nunca me hubiera conocido- _Mucho gusto Dra. Brennan- _Estire la mano para saludarla, pero ni siquiera me volteo a ver- _Bueno ya que se conocen, espero que tengan suerte- _No me atrevía a mirarla sabia que todo aquello que había ocurrido era culpa mía- _Agente Booth le recomiendo que ahora mismo se valla con la Dra. Brennan, para que conozca al resto del equipo- _Me quede callado esperando a que ella se negara- _Por mi no hay problema… si el agente así lo desea- _respire profundo- _Claro… me encantaría conocer a todos- _No sabia exactamente que hacer ¿Ella me recordaría? Por que no mostraba ninguna expresión de descontento o de sorpresa… nada- _Me retiro…- _Dijo ella mientras se giraba para retirarse- _Yo también me retiro- _Me levante y salí tras ella, tenia que saber que había sido exactamente de su vida-_ Temperance espera- _Le grite mientras ella se alejaba entre la gente, pude notar como salía a toda prisa del FBI, cuando estuve en la calle la pude ver cruzar la calle, corrí tan rápido como pude y la intercepte dos cuadras adelante- _Temperance… espera- _Me plante frente a ella- _Tengo que hablarte- _Su mirada era seria, pero su rostro seguía siendo igual de angelical, su cabello se encontraba recogido en un cola de caballo… no era exactamente como la recordaba… era mucho mas atractiva, toda aquella belleza que en su adolescencia comenzaba a aflorar ahora parecía aun mas hermosa- _No tengo nada de que hablar con tigo…. NADA- _se dio la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario, la tome del brazo para detenerla. Y en un movimiento que no espere… me tomo del brazo y me lanzo un golpe en el rostro que me tiro al suelo- _No me vuelvas a tocar- _diciendo eso se alejo de ahí…

* * *

El botoncito verde las espera... pasen a comentar, asi nos animan a seguir escribiendo

BESOS


	13. Temperance Capitulo XIV Seeley Booth I

Temperance XIV

Hola chicas después de más o menos un año y medio de no publicar en esta historia he decidido retomarla en, no escribiré muy seguido ya que la universidad me absorbe demasiado, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas de no terminar esta historia de mi serie aun amada BONES.

Habrá un cambio en la historia, de ahora en adelante la historia será narrada por Temperance. Solo pondremos los pensamientos finales de Booth del capítulo anterior.

Como saben estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Hart H., de Kathy Reichs y de la FOX

* * *

Me levante del piso, en mi cabeza se había formado un remolino de ideas todo había sucedido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de caer en cuenta de todo lo ocurrido. Después de algunos segundos sentado en la acera pude ordenar mis pensamientos; había visto a Temperance… mi Temperance era ella sus ojitos, su carita, era ella… y claro me odiaba; que podía esperar después de todos estos, cometí un error al seguirla de esa forma… me ha gano la emoción, pero fue tan impactante para mi encontrarla así que siento que algo en mi no la ha olvidado… sé que soy un completo idiota pero aun siento algo por ella, y no es solo atracción física por lo guapa que esta son todos aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos... nunca la olvide… ¡Dios! Trabajare con ella como me había

olvidado de eso… como le hare para trabajar con alguien que me ODIA y que yo tanto amo aun…

Seeley Booth I

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, todo había sucedido tan rápido pensé donde ir, ¿Al laboratorio?... no, seguro ahí me cuestionarían, mi departamento… claro. Minutos después me encontraba sentada en un sillón con la cara entre las piernas tratando de procesar todo lo aquella mañana me había ocurrido… me maldije y maldije el momento en que había aceptado ese trabajo, razone mil veces la posibilidad de aceptar, lo pensé trate de razonar los pro y contra… como no pude tomar en cuenta esta variable ¡COMO DEMONIOS IBA A SABER QUE EL TRABAJABA PARA EL FBI!... debí haberle pedido al Dr. Goodman la información del agente con el colaboraría así no me vería metida en este embrollo… tengo que pensar la forma de librarme de esto, no es que me importe en absoluto su presencia, pero objetivamente por sus antecedente no creo que sea alguien de fiar, ¡sí! Eso le explicare a Goodman para librarme de él. Pero… si me pregunta sobre sus antecedentes y si conozco algo de el… NO, claro que no le contare la triste historia de la niña ingenua que cae en manos de un hombre aprovechado, que finge amor solo para tener lo que todos… sexo con una IDIOTA; y a estas alturas se digna en seguirme y dirigirme la palabra. Todos estos años le han hecho perder la razón, no era tan obvio y sensato que se alejara de mí… como pretende acercarse así como si nada hubiera pasado… cree que he olvidado lo que me hizo, esta muy equivocado.

Qué te pasa Temperance, como después de todos estos años aun me puede, sentí como mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas… Seeley Booth te odio, y hare todo lo posible para librarme de ver tu cara de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante decidida a poner fin a esta situación. Llegue más temprano de lo habitual, esperando encontrarme a primera hora al Dr. Goodman. Y así fue- _Buen día Dr. Brennan- _Me apresure a entrar a su oficina tras el- _Vengo a hablar con usted de algo referente a mi colaboración con el FBI- _me miro con expectación- _si de que se trata- _respire profundo tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos- _Dr. Goodman me veré en la penosa situación de negarme a trabajar en dicha asociación ya que… - _No me dejo terminar la frase- _¿Negarse?, le recuerdo Dra. Que el Jeffersonian está pasando por una crisis en el financiamiento de fondos, y como en ocasiones anteriores le mencione que esta asociación nos beneficiaria económicamente para poder pagar varias de las investigaciones que llevamos a cabo, y usted se mostro con la gran disponibilidad de apoyarnos no creo que quiera que se recorte el presupuesto aun más de lo que ya lo tenemos_

_Sé que había prometido mi colaboración, pero se presentaron ciertos desacuerdos con el agente que me fue asignado_

_El Agente Booth es el mejor que tiene el FBI, eso me han asegurado y no creo que usted quiera trabajar con alguien de menor capacidad_

_Si entiendo eso pero… el no es alguien de fiar objetivamente hablando _

_¿Lo conoce usted?- _Bien a donde evitaba llegar- _Claro que no, pero sabe usted que no me dejo llevara por los presentimientos pero objetivamente he notado que no me es de fiar_

_Lo siento mucho Dra. Brennan pero tendrá que seguir con el agente Booth _

_Lo siento mucho Dr. Goodman pero no trabajare con él, no tiene a alguien más a quien enviar en mi lugar _

_Sabe que usted es la mejor de todo el campo y la única antropóloga forense en esta institución no creo que el FBI quiera trabajar con el otro antropólogo que vive en Montreal y le recuerdo que soy su superior y que tiene un contrato en el cual yo decido._

_No tengo otra opción ¿Verdad?..._

_Me temo que no- _Respire profundo- _ok, muchas gracias Dr. Goodman- _Salí de su oficina pensando en la forma en la cual me desharía del Agente Booth, mientras me dirigía a mi oficina mi celular sonó, lo verifique y tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido lo abrí y mi sorpresa fue que era del el

"Dra. Brennan siento lo que ayer, la espero dentro de media hora en la carretera federal en km 23, escena del crimen, valla preparada"

Este día será muy largo…

* * *

Ya sben chics a comentar


End file.
